


Shoot Me

by whitE_Y



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-06
Updated: 2019-10-06
Packaged: 2020-11-25 18:44:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20916806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whitE_Y/pseuds/whitE_Y
Summary: 少将娜×少尉俊一个发生在军营里讨论谁是攻的沙雕爱情故事





	Shoot Me

Shoot Me

娜俊 | 军营 | 第三视角 | R

0

“说吧！”罗渽民握着黄仁俊的细腰大力向前顶了几下，“到底谁才是攻？”

1

“罗少将好！”

罗渽民径直绕过对着他恭敬行礼的两个新兵就往着目标地点快步前进，还带起了一阵不小的风。两个新兵傻眼地抬起头却只瞧见罗渽民暗绿色披风离去的背影，这背影里看似还藏着一股怒意，“军营里是发生了什么紧急情况吗？罗少将平时可不会不理人。”

罗渽民踩着擦得锃亮的黑皮鞋疾走过大半个军营。黑皮鞋在地面上发出了咚、咚、咚的声响，回荡在走廊里，好似在告诉他人自己的存在。看着近在咫尺的目标地点，罗渽民又加快了脚步。

罗渽民没停下步伐，看见熟悉的白色门板，他大力转动了门把手把门打开，首先映入眼帘的就是黄仁俊眼中泛起了泪，紧抿着的嘴唇与绷紧的脸颊肌肉暴露出他咬紧牙关在隐忍的情况，虽然他努力装作无事发生的样子。

“怎么搞成这个样子？”罗渽民皱眉走向坐在病床上正在被军医，李帝努处理着左手手臂上血肉模糊的伤口的黄仁俊。

黄仁俊在罗渽民靠近医务室时就知道是他来了。咚、咚、咚，皮鞋落在地面的声音，一轻一重，全军营里只有他一人的脚步声是如此。黄仁俊想许是罗渽民的腿之前曾经受过伤才会这样吧。当然这件事情黄仁俊没问过罗渽民，搞不好连他自己可能都没察觉这异样。

黄仁俊不理罗渽民直直看着他的眼神，倒是为他上着药的李帝努受不了两人之间诡异的沉默气氛先开口，“与隔壁军营的人起了争执才导致的。”李帝努说完又是一阵沉默。

“我有话跟他说，你先回避。”罗渽民是对着李帝努说的，但是眼睛却始终绞在黄仁俊身上没移开。

“可是，他这伤口我还没......”李帝努还没说完就被罗渽民一句不耐烦的“我来。”打断。

李帝努无奈起身。在出房门前欲言又止，最后还是弱弱对着罗渽民越来越黑的脸说了一句，“他可是病人，你别乱来。”

2

罗渽民不再盯着黄仁俊的脸看，既小心翼翼又专注地包扎着黄仁俊的伤口。

两人挨得特别近，呼吸之间都是彼此的味道。黄仁俊一抬头就能清楚看见罗渽民卷而翘的睫毛，根根分明。彷如蝶翼的睫毛在他的眼睑上撒下一层阴影，深邃的双眸泛着神秘细碎的光，似乎藏了一整个宇宙在里头，让人忍不住深陷其中，无法自拔。

黄仁俊安静地看着罗渽民的双眼，想起了两人初次见面时，罗渽民的眼里都是寒冰，冷得都能冻死人。那时的自己还只是新兵，而罗渽民已经是上校的军职。

//

他们第一次见面的那天，天空很蓝，阳光很烈。新兵都在草场上进行着高压的训练，仰卧起坐、俯卧撑、格斗术一样不落。而此时应该也在草场上的黄仁俊却被三个比自己壮的新兵趁着教官不注意拖到了某处角落。

“你们想干什么？”黄仁俊甩开了钳制着自己的几双手，向后退了一步，冷冷地看着面前的三人。

“干什么？”带头的高个子戏谑地说道，“干你！前天你害得我在全部人面前出丑，今天我就要让你尝尝在我身下身不如死的滋味！”

黄仁俊长得很清秀，巴掌大的脸一看上去就给人一种特别温和的感觉。身高不算特别高，身子骨架也天生就小，站在一群男人堆里显得特别突兀。军训的第一天就有人大声调侃黄仁俊是个女人，就该被人好好操上一番才行。黄仁俊是个暴脾气的主儿，直接上前就把说这话的人三两下打倒在地，还掏了对方的鸟冷漠地说道，“真小。”

不知死活说这话的人就是此刻站在黄仁俊面前的高个子。他和他的同伴步步紧逼着黄仁俊。黄仁俊连连后退，脑子里光速想着脱身的方法。

黄仁俊对准离他最近的高个子打算先下手为强，突然一个大喝声响起，“你们在干什么！”

四人都看向声音来源，发现是个长得过分好看的年轻男人，能与女人媲美的那种漂亮长相，但又不完全能说是女人，该说是柔中带刚的模样。

男人头上戴着军帽，身上穿着正规军装，看起来职位似乎不小。他一步步走向前，眼神冷漠犀利地扫过四人再次开口，“你们是新兵吧，怎么不在草场上训练反而躲在这里偷懒？”

高个子看了一眼男人军装上的肩章，不禁咋舌：靠，是上校！

“还不回去训练？是要我向你们的教官报告吗？”

高个子等人马上行礼低头道歉就跑了，黄仁俊跟上，但是却被男人一把叫住，“最后的那个人你站住！”

黄仁俊停下脚步，倒是高个子等人已经跑不见踪影。

“你没事吧？”

黄仁俊以为自己听错，抬起头疑惑地看着男人。

男人再一次重复，“你没事吧？”眼里的寒冰早就不复存在，只剩下温柔和柔和的光反射出黄仁俊的样子。

黄仁俊一时忘了言语，回过神才说，“没事，他们就是一群小虾米，我应付得来。”

“我以为你这小身板肯定不行......”罗渽民还没说完，就被人狠踩了一脚，再一个过肩摔被甩了出去。

黄仁俊看着被他甩出将近三米远的男人气急败坏地说，“不准说我不行！”然后就走了，徒留男人还倒在地上还没反应过来。

第二天，黄仁俊把刚来的新上校打了一顿的传闻已经传遍了整个军营。黄仁俊才后知后觉地知道，那个他甩出去的男人叫罗渽民，还是上校。

3

“仁俊......仁俊！”罗渽民看着黄仁俊从发呆的状态中回神，在他嘴唇上轻啄了口。

黄仁俊眨了眨眼，罗渽民又亲了一口。

“你别乱来，我可是病人。”黄仁俊一本正经地说。

“怎么和隔壁军营的人打起来了？”罗渽民仔细观察着黄仁俊的表情，似要从他脸上看出什么蛛丝马迹，“你可不会无缘由挑事。”

黄仁俊皱眉不愿多谈，看了一眼已经包扎好的自己的胳膊，打算起身，“我要去写检讨了别来烦我。”

罗渽民把黄仁俊推倒在病床上，右脚抵住黄仁俊的胯部不让他动弹，“你怎么总是这样？”

//

“你怎么总是这样？”黄仁俊对着坐在办公桌后的罗渽民说道，语气极其不友善。

“我怎样？”罗渽民无辜地反问黄仁俊。

自从那件事以后，黄仁俊就常常被罗渽民以上校的身份使唤做这做那的，甚至有时还让他比别人多做一百个俯卧撑或一百个仰卧起坐，明晃晃就是公报私仇，就差拿大字报写着‘我在报仇’。

黄仁俊是个好强的人，不轻易服输，罗渽民的刁难他都一一做好，甚至做得比罗渽民预期中的更好。

偶尔不爽罗渽民，黄仁俊还会对他拳脚相向。罗渽民不会拒绝也不会落下风，拿出真实力与他对打。久而久之，两人之间似乎打成了默契，成为了无话不谈的朋友。连天天招惹他的人都渐渐变少，实力也进步了许多。

罗渽民还在与黄仁俊交手的过程中发现黄仁俊似乎有着超越常人的听力。一次夜晚，两人又开始每日惯例的‘打架’。打着打着，黄仁俊突然叫他停下，告诉他军营外似乎有人。他见黄仁俊一脸严肃不似开玩笑便命人前去查探，果真发现有两个隔壁军营的人鬼鬼祟祟趴伏在草地上，打算在他们军营里埋炸弹制造混乱。

事后解决完两人，罗渽民问了黄仁俊怎么发现的人，他们离那军营外可有八米的距离。黄仁俊耸耸肩说道：“我也不知道，小时候就发现自己听力不错。”

“刚刚的情况我能够应付，根本不需要你出手！”罗渽民发呆被黄仁俊超级不满的话语打断。最近的他看着黄仁俊总是想起以前和他在一起的各种情景与事情，无论大小。每次的晃神，心里都像有只小猫在挠痒，这只小猫大概就是黄仁俊吧。

罗渽民的手指有节奏地敲了木桌两下，见黄仁俊有要爆发的趋势赶紧转移话题，“不说这个了，给你看个好东西！”

罗渽民从办公桌的上层抽屉里拿出了一个光碟，光碟上以英文写着‘Good Night’的潦草字体，“这个金少将给我的，说是非常好的东西，我们一起看看！”

此时已是晚上七点整，军营里亮起了昏黄的灯光。由于是在边界的军营，这里周围荒凉，野草丛生，连网络也连接不到这个地方，军营里的人只能靠着聊八卦、打牌消遣。

电视机在军营里有配备，但是如果是个人专属，就只有高职位的少许军官拥有，而罗渽民就是其中之一。

罗渽民把光碟放进影碟机里，画面开始播放。

似乎是一部英文电影，说的是一个新兵男一号进入军营的故事。男一号进入军营受了欺负，被另一个新兵男二号出手相救，两人变成了无话不谈的好朋友。有一天，两人突然吵架了，而且吵得不可开交。

这部电影本身没太多的台词，就只有两个男演员通过肢体动作、表情来述说着故事。

黄仁俊看着两个男演员同台飙戏，不禁在心里赞赏他们的演技。还在感叹着的同时，电影里的情节突然来了个急转弯，吓得黄仁俊一个措手不及。

男一号突然吻住男二号，男二号懵圈了。黄仁俊也蒙圈了。

男二号反客为主霸道地吻着男一号，就这样滚到了床上。男二号放开了男一号看着他的脸，这时候的男一号说了一句黄仁俊这辈子都不会忘记的话，“Can you use your gun shoot me？”

4

“仁俊，看着我！”罗渽民把黄仁俊圈在他身下，霸道地掰过他的脸让他只望着自己，“你不想说就算了，但是我们来一发吧？”

黄仁俊愣了一下，然后翻了一个白眼给压在他身上的罗渽民，“我现在可是病人！”

“我会小心不碰到你的伤口。”罗渽民眨巴眨巴眼期望地看着黄仁俊，”所以，做吧？“

黄仁俊青筋暴跳，“做你妈！”

//

黄仁俊僵硬地看着刚刚五秒前还被他在心里赞叹不绝的两个男演员此时在床上变换着各种姿势做那啥，只觉得心里有一百只草泥马奔腾而过。

“罗渽民，这就是你说的好东西？”黄仁俊捏紧了拳头想要狂揍一顿罗渽民。他一转头就瞧见罗渽民直直地盯着他的眼神，好像是在盯着他的嘴唇......

“......你唔！”黄仁俊有点胆怯地开口，刚说了一个字就被罗渽民拉进他怀里来了个深吻。

罗渽民把舌头灵活伸进黄仁俊没关紧的嘴里。他舔了上颚舔下颚，在黄仁俊嘴里肆意妄为，还咬了黄仁俊的下嘴唇，咬得又红又肿。

黄仁俊被罗渽民吻得喘不过气，被放开时还被轻笑着调侃，“你连换气都不会吗？”

黄仁俊不服输的劲又上来了，“谁说我不会！”然后拉过罗渽民的脖子吻住了他的唇，又是咬又是啃。

罗渽民看着抬头紧闭着双眼，红着脸毫无章法亲吻他的黄仁俊，心里的喜欢已经满溢而出。他迫不及待想对他说，他喜欢他。

罗渽民反客为主，把黄仁俊推倒进柔软的沙发里。电视机还在播放着那部电影，断断续续的欢愉声从电视机里传出，传进黄仁俊的耳里。此时的男二号似乎低声在男一号的耳朵边说了一句话，“I love you.”

而这句话也与罗渽民对他说的话语交叠在一起，让黄仁俊听得不真切。

罗渽民又再重复了一次，这一次是用中文说，“我爱你。”他真挚地望着黄仁俊的双眸，似要望进他的心底。

黄仁俊在罗渽民温柔如水的眼睛里只看见他自己的样子映射在里面，没有掺杂着其他东西。

“仁俊，我喜欢你，我们在一起好不好？”罗渽民还在继续说着，而黄仁俊的大脑已经在混乱地想东想西。他怎么也没想到罗渽民会喜欢上他，这中间是不是哪里搞错了？

可是对于罗渽民的告白他却并不讨厌。相反，在罗渽民对他说出‘我爱你’这三个字时，他听见自己的心跳如擂鼓般跳动，就好像罗渽民穿着皮鞋踩在地面上走路时的声音，咚、咚、咚，是罗渽民走近自己心里的声音。

黄仁俊悄悄抬眼看罗渽民，罗渽民似乎还在等着黄仁俊的回答。

黄仁俊嗫嚅着，而后沉默了，脸埋得很低，但是整张脸都清晰可见地染上了红晕，最红的莫过于耳朵尖。

罗渽民看见黄仁俊的嘴唇微微动了动，但是没听清他说了些什么，只好问，“什么？仁俊你说了什么？”

黄仁俊重复了一遍，声若蚊蝇，但是罗渽民确实从他的嘴里听见‘我也喜欢你’这五个字。他对着恨不得低头埋进自己胸口的黄仁俊开心地说，“仁俊，再说一次好不好？再说最后一次就行！”

“不要！”黄仁俊害羞地别过脸，双手推着还压在他身上的罗渽民，“你好重，快起来！”

罗渽民不为所动，故意加重力道压在黄仁俊身上说，“仁俊害羞了呀，真可爱！”他一只手就轻松捉着黄仁俊推拒的两只手。

黄仁俊不甘心还死命挣扎，两人的双腿隔着裤子互相摩擦，结果酿成了大事。

黄仁俊突然停下了动作，罗渽民也在黄仁俊的额头上微微喘着粗气。

“既然你点了火，就应该帮我灭了吧！”罗渽民坏笑着对黄仁俊说。

黄仁俊能够清晰地感觉到下身有一个巨大的硬物正抵着自己的大腿根，是属于罗渽民的。

此刻，电视机里还在断断续续地传出深浅不一的喘气声，这些声音放大了无数倍在黄仁俊的脑子里转悠，而他居然也他妈硬了。

“仁俊，你也硬了。”

黄仁俊只想一拳头就朝着罗渽民笑嘻嘻的脸打去。

罗渽民不由分说开始和黄仁俊接吻，他一下一下舔吻着黄仁俊，双手也没闲着，撩开了黄仁俊的衣服在他胸前的两点上来回揉捏。

罗渽民脱了黄仁俊的裤头，把小仁俊从内裤里头解放出来，开始上下撸动。

黄仁俊被罗渽民亲得迷迷糊糊，又被他的技术服侍得很好，很快就达到高潮射在了罗渽民的手里。

“仁俊这么快就射了啊？”

黄仁俊一个青筋暴起，“说谁快呢？！”然后双手拉下罗渽民的脖子与其接吻，势要证明自己。

黄仁俊开始解着罗渽民身上穿着的军装衣扣，嘴上还在和罗渽民互相较劲推着对方的舌头，银丝顺着两人没关紧的嘴里流出。

待完全解开罗渽民的衣扣触到他的腹肌时，黄仁俊对他的认知又被刷新了。虽然因为平时的训练已经让黄仁俊拥有了腹肌，但是和罗渽民的一相比，自己真的是小巫见大巫。

罗渽民在平时深绿色军装的包裹下根本看不出实际的好身材，他那完美的八块腹肌和人鱼线让黄仁俊羡慕地又摸了几下。

“好摸吗？”

黄仁俊被抓了个先行，抽回手的同时却被罗渽民捉住。罗渽民握着黄仁俊的手腕轻轻吻着他纤细的手指，还把他的手放在嘴边轻声说，“以后你都能摸。”

黄仁俊的脸烧得都能煮熟一个鸡蛋。

罗渽民一把扒完黄仁俊的裤子丢在地上，然后在他嘴唇上继续啃吻着，手也开始向着黄仁俊的穴口探去。

罗渽民就着黄仁俊刚刚释放出的精液挤进了第一根手指，然后开始进出润滑着穴口。

黄仁俊感觉到异物入侵自己的身体，瞪大眼咬了还在亲吻着自己的罗渽民的下唇让他停手，“你搞错了，我是上面那个！”

罗渽民没理会黄仁俊的抗议，“你也搞错了，跟我你只有被压的份儿。”然后快速挤进了第二根手指继续动作着，使得黄仁俊闷哼一声软了腰。

“罗嗯......罗渽民！”黄仁俊欲挣扎，被罗渽民以格斗术的招式钳制住无法动弹，只能任罗渽民宰割。

罗渽民挤进了第三根手指，然后欺身向着黄仁俊的耳边低声说，“我会让仁俊爽的。”而后咬住了黄仁俊泛红的耳尖通过牙齿与其摩擦。

罗渽民钳制住黄仁俊的当儿还有余力抬起他的一条腿细细密密地吻着，从脚趾头一路向上吻至大腿根处，还在大腿根处吮吸出吻痕做标记。

罗渽民觉得扩张做得足够了，就把小渽民一个挺身挤了进去。黄仁俊被痛得瞬间飙泪，嘴里还大声骂道，“操！”

“仁俊，你夹得太紧了，放松一点儿我才能进去。”罗渽民亲亲黄仁俊的嘴角安抚。小渽民只有头成功挤了进去，还有四分之三的身体还在黄仁俊的外面。

“罗渽民，你给我等着！”黄仁俊虽然嘴上还在叭叭叭，但是却试着慢慢放松了身体。

等小渽民能够全根被黄仁俊吃进去，罗渽民就开始不管不顾大力肏动起来。

黄仁俊被快感和痛感互相交映折磨，但是快感却更让他深陷其中。嘴巴虽然死死紧闭着但还是有声音细微漏了出来。

“叫出来，仁俊。叫出来给我听好不好？”罗渽民在黄仁俊耳边似恶魔般低语。黄仁俊像是着了魔一样放声叫了出来。

“嗯啊......唔嗯嗯......”黄仁俊双眼迷蒙，眼睛里因着痛泛起一层水雾，红唇轻启溢出断断续续的哼哼唧唧声，犹如一颗含苞待放的玫瑰让罗渽民忍不住采摘。他吻着黄仁俊，掠夺他嘴里的空气，把他的欢愉声全数吃进腹中。

黄仁俊双手双脚自动缠紧了身上的罗渽民，与他贴合到负距离，动情地与罗渽民交换着彼此的津液，彼此的味道。

罗渽民察觉到黄仁俊在被他顶到一点时，声音突然变了调，身子也敏感地抖了抖。罗渽民凭着记忆再重新顶弄了黄仁俊的那一点，黄仁俊瞬间抖得软了腿，腿再也缠不住罗渽民精瘦的腰滑了下来。

罗渽民就着这一点继续大力顶弄，黄仁俊不久就被爽得射了出来。而罗渽民就着最后的冲刺，每一下的顶弄都把黄仁俊顶得快飞出去，他低吼一声，及时抽出小渽民射在了黄仁俊的腹部与大腿根处。

黄仁俊能够感觉到自己的腹部与大腿根处都是一股黏腻感，后穴穴口还敞开着往外流出了许多的水，但是他累得睁不开眼睛。在完全睡死过去前，他还继续嘴硬坚持说，“我才是攻......”

5

罗渽民撒娇似的拱了拱黄仁俊的脖子，柔软的头发在黄仁俊的脖子上撒泼，让他顿觉好痒。

“别拱了！你是狗吗？”黄仁俊皱眉用着没受伤的右手轻轻推开罗渽民的头。

罗渽民嘟起嘴委屈地念唠，“仁俊都不爱我了吗？我一出完任务回来就听见你受伤了，马上就冲来医务室看你。所以，你不奖励一下我吗？我们都那么久没做了......”

黄仁俊继续翻着白眼，“要做的话行，这次让我做攻。”

“不可能，你想都不要想。”罗渽民几乎是下意识就脱口而出。

//

“我才是攻！”黄仁俊一个翻身就压住了罗渽民。

“不可能的。”罗渽民又一个翻身压住了黄仁俊。

两人在床上扭打在一起，互相用着格斗术钳制着对方，谁也不肯先放手。

黄仁俊不满说道，“罗渽民，你明明就一副受样，就该让我做攻！”

罗渽民听见黄仁俊的话愣了一瞬，回过神来脸上虽然是温柔笑着说的话，但是声音能听出来根本没在笑，“嗯？一脸受样？那我就好好让你知道谁才是攻！”说罢，一发力就推倒了黄仁俊。

罗渽民这一次没做过多的前戏。以往为了让黄仁俊能够舒服，他会照顾他迁就他。这一次为了证明自己，罗渽民迫不及待就进入了正题。

而黄仁俊被罗渽民翻了一个身后还没反应过来，小渽民就霸道地挤了进来，让他疼得倒吸一口气，眼泪瞬间决堤。

罗渽民掰过黄仁俊的脸舔掉黄仁俊一滴滴流出的泪，下身则放慢速度让黄仁俊适应。

待黄仁俊与自己的呼吸一致，罗渽民就开始加大力道动作起来。他掰过黄仁俊的脸与他接吻，把黄仁俊的唇又咬得红肿。

“说吧！”罗渽民握着黄仁俊的细腰大力向前顶了几下，“到底谁才是攻？”

黄仁俊被撞得七荤八素，但还是嘴硬道，“嗯唔......我才是攻啊！！”

罗渽民不满意黄仁俊的回答，又加大力道顶弄。他在黄仁俊旧吻痕还没消退完的背上又添上新的，而后还在他肩膀上报复似的咬了一口。

“罗......罗渽民，你唔......你是狗吗嗯啊......”黄仁俊的前端被罗渽民握在手里撸动，胸前凸起的点也被粗暴地捏了捏。

黄仁俊被爽得软了腿，得亏罗渽民托着黄仁俊才不至于摔下去。

罗渽民依然锲而不舍地问着黄仁俊，“仁俊啊，到底谁才是攻？”

黄仁俊没正面回答罗渽民的问题。在罗渽民的前后夹击下抵达了高潮后就交代在了罗渽民手里。

黄仁俊被罗渽民翻了一个身，坐在了小渽民上。小渽民还很活跃，还在他体内跳动证明着自己的存在感。

罗渽民温柔笑着看向黄仁俊的眼睛，但是说的话却让黄仁俊不寒而栗，“还有一整晚的时间我们可以慢慢玩。”

6

罗渽民看着黄仁俊突然安静的样子，担心得皱起了眉，“仁俊啊，你是不是哪里疼了？我现在马上叫帝努进来！”

黄仁俊拉住转身刚要走的罗渽民，“没事，就是有一点累。”

罗渽民坐回了椅子上，可是还是不放心地说，“我还是叫帝努进......”

罗渽民还没说完的话被黄仁俊以唇堵住。黄仁俊像小猫一样温顺地亲了亲罗渽民就放开，这让脸皮原本就厚的罗渽民第一次觉得害羞。

黄仁俊把手放在罗渽民脸上摸了摸，安慰地说，“今天就算了吧，明天我再补偿你可不可以？”

罗渽民难得看见黄仁俊乖顺的样子就下意识说，“好。”

仁俊说什么都好，就是想当攻这点不好。

7

黄仁俊一早起来打开房门就看见不远处一个黑不溜秋的炮弹向自己跑了过来。

“不好了，仁俊！”

听着熟悉的声音，黄仁俊知道了那不是炮弹而是刚认识不久但却和自己一拍即合的新兵李楷灿。

“怎么了？一大早就吵吵嚷嚷的。”黄仁俊让李楷灿进了自己的单人卧室。

李楷灿还在喘气。黄仁俊倒了一杯水给他，他咕噜咕噜喝完了水就说，“罗少将跟隔壁军营里的人打起来了！”

“什么？！”黄仁俊不小心打翻了为自己倒的水，“怎么回事？他为什么？”

“打的人还是昨天跟你起争执的那群人！”李楷灿继续说着，像是为了取得黄仁俊的信任般又再说，“昨天用刀刮伤你的那个人现在在医务室里，手臂被罗少将弄折了。”

“他个呆瓜！”黄仁俊起身冲出卧室，只留下李楷灿在原地。

“我还没说完啊仁俊！”李楷灿对着已经跑得老远的黄仁俊的背影喊道，“罗少将还当着所有人的面说你们是一对儿！谁也不准动你！”

8

黄仁俊打开罗渽民办公室的门，就看见罗渽民好整以暇地坐在办公桌后，微笑着似乎是在等着他的到来。

黄仁俊在来的路上就注意到军营里的人都在对他指指点点，稍微一听，哦豁，原来是罗渽民自作主张把他们在一起的事情全都抖出来了。

黄仁俊看着没心没肺笑着的罗渽民，就想一脚丫子踹下去。

“你是傻子吗？！”黄仁俊气愤地走到罗渽民的办公桌前，“就算你是少将也不可以这样公报私仇！要是被上头知道了你该怎么办？”

罗渽民绕过办公桌来到黄仁俊面前一把抱住了他，“你不也是吗？身为少尉的你居然还知法犯法。明明就算被调侃你也不会理睬，只当一群鸭子在乱叫不是吗？”

黄仁俊愣了一下，从罗渽民的胸口处抬起了头，“你都知道了？”

“我要是再不知道怎么有资格当你的男朋友！”罗渽民捏了捏黄仁俊的鼻子，“你也是傻子。”

“我才不是傻子！”黄仁俊拍掉了罗渽民捏着他鼻子的手，“男朋友被别人那样说成是女人，要是操他一定很爽这种鬼话我怎么会不气！”

罗渽民笑着揉了揉黄仁俊柔软的头发，却在黄仁俊说出的下一句话使得笑容僵在脸上。“我都还没操过你他们凭什么！而且你只能让我操！”

罗渽民眨巴眨巴眼，这剧情走向不对啊？

“仁俊啊，首先我永远只会是攻。其次，我操的人永远也只有你一个。”罗渽民捧着黄仁俊的脸看，“而你，也只能被我操。”

黄仁俊看着罗渽民真挚的眼神脸上一个爆红，“什么操不操的啊？！我操你妈！”

9

自打公开后，罗渽民与黄仁俊就不再搞地下恋，而是光明正大地在军营里撒着狗粮。上头对于罗渽民的行为也睁一只眼，闭一只眼，只让他写了几份检讨书就作罢。因为没了罗渽民，特殊作战部队就等于少了一位优秀队员。

黄仁俊也从单人卧室搬了出来住进罗渽民在军营里的单独住处。

从此，两人过上了性福生活。

黄仁俊依然想当攻，但却每次还是被罗渽民压。

然而有一天，黄仁俊自己主动向罗渽民提起上次受伤后说好要给他的补偿。罗渽民一开始还疑神疑鬼，直到黄仁俊把他推倒在床上，热气喷洒在他耳朵边上，黄仁俊说，“Can you use your gun shoot me？”

_END

彩蛋

黄仁俊看着罗渽民大力顶弄着他的样子，不禁在心里说道，“我一直和你强调我是攻，不是让你承认我是攻，而是希望你把我摁在地上操一顿，一边操一边问我谁是攻。傻子罗渽民！”

“嗯啊......”黄仁俊被罗渽民扒光了衣服摁在地上肏动。罗渽民看着黄仁俊情动的样子在他耳边低语，“谁是攻啊，仁俊？”


End file.
